


婚约者

by akita520430



Category: izmk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akita520430/pseuds/akita520430





	

婚约者

濑名泉第一次看到游木真是在一场庆功宴上。当时刚凯旋归来的父亲获晋升为上将，前来祝贺他的不仅是一同战斗的同僚，还有很多张陌生的脸。作为主角的濑名上将一直喝酒聊天，妻子则带着儿子坐在一旁喝茶，跟喧闹的会场形成鲜明的对比。对面坐着一位同样穿得体面的女性，明明她们的年龄不差多少，后者的脸却显得特别苍老。没人说穿这个事实。应该说，会场里没有人敢主动找这位前上将夫人说话。这次出征获得空前胜利，虽然伤员无数，但几乎全员生还。  
除了率领舰队的游木上将。  
“我是不是不应该过来？” 游木夫人抿了口红茶，“也对，这么高兴的日子，妳不应该在这里陪我的。”  
濑名夫人愣了愣，不知该怎么接话。说实话，丈夫凯旋而归还升职了，怎么说都是值得高兴的事情，然而对面坐着的这位落魄女士也是她的好姐妹，于情于理她也没法不担心对方。该聊些什么呢？她直觉这不是一个值得聊下去的话题，于是脑筋一转，开始说起孩子的事情。  
“诶？这个漂亮的孩子就是真君？”  
“嗯。真，叫阿姨。”  
被点名的男孩抬抬头，然后用水灵灵的大眼睛看着对面的陌生人，抖着声音说，“......阿姨好。”  
声音小得几乎听不见，不过他可爱的模样已经挽回不少分数。游木夫人摸摸儿子的头，示意他坐回原位，又说，“泉也很乖呢，未来一定是很厉害的alpha。”  
“过奖了。真也是很了不起的omega呢……” 说着她就意识到自己的话有什么不对，赶紧想办法化解尴尬的气氛，“其实omega也不错的，真君一定会像你一样聪明！......啊，不如让泉和真君结婚吧哈哈哈哈！”  
旁人的谈话声差点盖掉好友的建议，举止优雅的女人仍旧笑而不语。  
很明显大人们都没把这玩笑当真，然而小孩子却不一样了。  
“妈妈，他是我的未婚妻？” 回家的时候濑名泉牵着母亲的手问，“ゆうくん是我的妻子吗？”  
听到儿子都给人取了浑名，濑名夫人也哭笑不得。  
“乖，回去早点睡觉。”  
年幼的濑名泉若有所思地低下了头。  
经过那场有名的战役，濑名家族的声誉比以前提升了好几倍。其他贵族得悉上将有一个很小的alpha儿子后，都纷纷安排自己的omega儿女与他见面，美其名交朋友，实际是计划家族婚姻。见过了无数张陌生的脸，濑名泉也渐渐对这种无聊的会面感到厌倦，完全提不起精神，也不会给来人什么好脸色。宴会那天他也被逼跟母亲一起见远道而来的客人，本以为自己应该会觉得很无聊，却没想到对面坐着的小孩竟会长得这么好看——像母亲的祖母绿吊坠的漂亮眼睛，唇形像小猫一样，服帖的浅亚麻色头发看起来十分柔软......  
好可爱，好喜欢。  
濑名泉把游木真这名字在心里念了不下一百遍，毕竟他当时觉得对方就是他的未来妻子，怎么说名字都得好好记住的。游木真，游木，ゆうくん。  
他万万没想到下一次听到这名字竟是五年后的事情。  
“唉......这也是没有办法的事情，毕竟游木家......”  
经过父母的房间时，他听到了类似的讨论，立刻被吸引了注意力。虽说偷听大人说话并不是什么值得表扬的事情，不过里面却包含了一个让他不得不注意的关键字——游木？他的未婚妻怎么了？他把耳朵贴近门把，却发现父母已经把话题切换到别的东西上。  
所以他不久后亲自找了母亲问相关的事情。  
“ゆうくん家发生什么事情了？”  
漂亮的女人差点被面包噎着。她尴尬地咳了几声，才叹了叹气，缓缓说，“泉，你知道游木上将的事情吗？”  
他摇摇头。  
“在你爸还没......呃、升职时，舰队的最高长官就是真君的父亲。游木上将是联盟里最强大的alpha，曾率领舰队打了无数场胜仗，而且人也很好，很乐于助人，还特别有正义感，所以大家都很尊敬他。”  
“但他却在对抗阿美族的战役中牺牲了，甚至连遗体都没找到。”  
“更不幸是，游木上将唯一的儿子还是一个没有战斗能力的omega。”  
听到这里，濑名泉忍不住插嘴了。  
“怎么omega就没战斗能力了？”  
他的母亲敲敲他的额头，“你身为alpha当然不懂了，omega在很多方面都很不方便的......女性omega倒是没什么问题，男性omega就麻烦了......”  
她想了很久，还是不打算把发情期的事情告诉濑名泉。  
“按道理来说，贵族出身的omega可以和家人一起生活，不用被送到omega集中营进行隔离......” 她沉默了一会，又说，“可惜真君的情况比较复杂。”  
“ゆうくん绝对是贵族啊！”  
“以前是，现在很难说。” 他的母亲摇了摇头，“游木上将都不在了，而且真君又没有alpha哥哥，没有人会尊重两个omega的意愿的......曾经有名的游木家只剩下真君和他母亲了。”  
“听说集中营的人过几天就会带走真君。”  
当晚他彻夜无眠，脑海里想的都是那张漂亮的脸。他不会忘记那天在宴会发生的事情，也不会忘记婚约者红着脸朝他笑的画面。当时他根本不知道什么alphaomega的事情，只觉得眼前的人就像天使一样，如果能和他在一起绝对会很幸福。  
他是这样想的。  
“ゆうくん……为什么不答应婚约呢……”  
那天以后，濑名泉一直向母亲询问关于婚约的事情，女人没想到他会这么在意这事情，也开始谨慎对待这门婚事。她再次向好友提出建议，却被斩钉截铁地拒绝了。  
“抱歉，真不喜欢这样的事情。”  
自此以后，他再也没见过那个漂亮的男孩。omega集中营是怎样的地方他不太清楚，不过母亲也告诉他里面的omega早晚会面临被分配到alpha家里的命运，他们没有选择的权利，也不知道自己的丈夫会是怎样的人。  
想到这点，他是完全无法冷静下来了。  
“妈妈，能救救ゆうくん吗？”   
第二天吃早饭的时候他主动给母亲泡了一杯红茶，“ゆうくん的母亲是你的挚友吧，不能坐视不理的！”  
“不行。真君不是濑名家的人，我怎么插手呢？” 她揉揉儿子的头发，“再说你也该放弃吧，人家都说了不想结婚了，你就这么喜欢真君吗？”  
濑名泉沉思了一会，终究坚决地点点头。  
“嗯。如果ゆうくん对现在的我不满意，那我就努力让他喜欢我啊！我会待他很好的，不比任何alpha差！”  
听到这话，濑名夫人怔住了，觉得儿子好像长大了。她喝了口茶，说，“办法倒不是没有，我们可以把真君买回来当仆人......但你知道我和游木夫人是什么关系吧，这是对前上将的不敬啊。”  
“那我们先把ゆうくん买回来，再把他送回游木家不就行了？”  
“不可以。你当集中营的人是傻子吗？”  
“是傻子才会把上将的儿子抓走吧？”  
完全讲不通道理。濑名夫人无奈地败下阵来，“总之买下真君后他是绝对要留在濑名家的。游木夫人那边我会搞定，而且我们当然不会把他当成仆人，但你也要想个收留他的理由……贵族也有自己的骄傲，事成后他更讨厌你我可不负责。”  
在濑名泉的再三保证下，女人终于拨通了电话，跟那边的人商量着什么事情。  
“你好，我想找你们的负责人说点事。我是濑名家的女主人，我要跟他说话。”  
三天后，濑名泉隔着房间的窗户看到了那辆桥车。朝思暮想的人打开了车门，从里面走出来。对方看起来很疲倦，不过脸上还是挂着有礼的微笑。他连忙照照镜子，检查自己的仪容是否完美，才装作冷静从容的下楼迎接家族的新成员。  
“早安，ゆう……游木真君。”  
视线对上的一刻，游木真似乎也认出了他，本来就很大的眼睛瞪得更大了。  
“你是......濑名君？不对......” 他犹豫了很久，才支支吾吾地说，“主人......”  
（可爱死了，现在就想跟他结婚。）  
强压下自己的欲望，濑名泉清了清嗓子，说，“以后我们就是家人了，你喊我泉也可以。”  
“嗯！”  
“那ゆうくん过来这边吧，我带你熟悉这里的环境。”  
他牵着那柔软的手头也不回的往前走，却发现游木真貌似不太有兴致。  
“ゆうくん？”  
“那个...... 夫人说泉さん很想把我带回家……能告诉我原因吗？”  
该来的总要来，幸好濑名泉早就想好了应对的办法。他温柔地抚摸那柔软的头发，说，  
“ゆうくん和我死去的弟弟很像，我一直都很寂寞。”  
这当然是编的，是个在濑名家生活的人都知道这是假的，不过单纯的游木真彻底相信了。他开始喊濑名泉お兄ちゃん，也答应了跟他一起睡觉和洗澡的要求。入浴时，濑名泉往手心挤了点沐浴露，搓出泡泡，再小心翼翼地抹到游木真身上。那是他第一次触碰到omega的身体，比一般人浅色的乳头特别敏感，稍微碰一下就开始变热了。他用沾上了泡泡的手轻轻套弄游木真的阴茎，把包皮往后拉，露出了完整的龟头。“お兄ちゃん……这样很恶心……”   
他这才放开了手，轻轻吻了吻那白皙的肩膀。  
“不好意思啦，没想到ゆうくん的这里这么......小。”  
“什么嘛？お兄ちゃん也没有很大啊……？”  
游木真飞快地看了一眼那里，立刻噤声了。omega和alpha比大小绝对是不明智的决定。濑名泉倒没有很在意他的话，因为他的注意力都放在屁股中间的某个地方了。白色的泡泡从那里流到大腿根，再沿着小腿往下淌，画面非常色情。  
很想触碰那里，很想进去那里。  
这种想法直到夜深也没有消退丝毫。喜欢的人就躺在身旁，背对着他沉沉睡去。他悄悄地把手伸到睡裤的裤头，轻轻往下扯，又再次看到了那个穴口。听说omega的生殖道就在这里面，假如alpha的阴茎进入了这地方，在里面射精，那他们就完成了“标记”。  
意味着他不用再顾及婚约，不用再忍耐。只要进去，游木真就是他的妻子了。  
“......”  
不知不觉间，他已经脱下了裤子，把起了反应的器官抵在那穴口前。熟睡的游木真不可能立刻作出反抗，就算他反抗了，生理快感也会马上让他变得顺从。而且这里是濑名家，没有人会向着游木真这个外人，他大可以为所欲为。  
「他更讨厌你我可不负责。」  
脑袋里忽然浮现这么一句话，使他放弃了所有的歪念。  
他很久以前就喜欢上游木真了，得悉自己是他的婚约者时，他高兴地期待了很久，直到从母亲口中听到游木真拒绝婚约的消息。  
到底是哪里不对呢？家族的名声不够好吗？外表不够吸引？性格不够温柔？还是单纯因为自己在宴会上的某些表现让游木真讨厌他了？他一直百思不得其解。  
不过就算被他讨厌了，濑名泉还是很清楚自己的心意——无论如何都想见他，无论如何都想保护他，无论如何都希望他快乐。假如游木真彻底地讨厌他了，那强行把人留在身边也没有半点意义。  
他紧紧地把心爱的人抱在怀里。  
后来他们过了很长的一段和平日子，联盟没有重大战役，政府的发展方向都是以改革统治层架构为主。濑名泉和游木真都开始接受正规教育。作为上将的alpha儿子，濑名泉自然进入了联盟最好的军校接受训练。原本游木真要接受omega学校的教育，不过他在研究电子器材方面的天赋让军校的研究部主任感到十分惊讶，遂于学年初破格取录他进校学习，条件是他必须注意打扮，尽量隐藏自己的omega身份。  
每次濑名泉看到灰头土脸、戴着一副厚重眼镜的游木真都会想痛哭一场。  
“ウッキ～和濑名家那个裙带菜很熟吗？” 说话的是同班的明星スバル，是个跟他同龄的alpha，以前也算是显赫的贵族子弟，可惜明星家族现在比游木家族还要落魄，以致他在学校里没什么朋友。他嚼着炒面面包，说，“濑名家的人...... ホッケ〜好像很讨厌他们呢！”  
“诶？ホッケ〜？”  
“嗯嗯！就是这副机甲的未来主人！” 他拍拍面前那台深蓝色的机甲，“鬼知道我为什么会跟那老顽固一组，不过ホッケ～怎么说都是一个好人来着～”  
游木真终于知道他说的是隔壁战略部们的冰鹰北斗。冰鹰上将也是联盟其中一位很有名的将军，大部分时间负责指挥战事，与冲锋陷阵的舰长游木上将以前关系很不错。那次战役后，游木真甚少看到冰鹰家的人前来拜访他们两母子，不过母亲也知道上将暗地里给了不少支援，而且一直有关心他们的状况，是个老实的好人。  
某程度上冰鹰北斗和他爸有70%的相似，不论是性格还是处事方式——只要他觉得是对的事情，就没有任何人能动摇他的想法。  
比如他对濑名家族的想法。  
“唉，冰鹰君总是说濑名家的人都是骗子，每一句话都是说谎的，要我提防泉さん。” 他叹了叹气，“但泉さん是真的对我很好啊，在他身上我从没感受到一丁点的恶意。”  
“唔～？” 明星スバル吞掉最后一口面包，含糊的说，“那他为什么待你这么好？”  
游木真差点秒答，又忽然想到这貌似是他和濑名泉之间的秘密。思考了很久，他的好奇心还是大于一切，所以还是向挚友如实招来了。  
“泉さん他有一个弟弟，在他很小的时候就过世了。他说我很像他的弟弟，因为寂寞所以想我陪伴他。”  
“......那不就是当代替品吗？”  
“嗯......我也一直很困扰。” 游木真叹了叹气，“濑名家对我的恩情我不知道怎样报答，而且我和泉さん很久以前......呃，算了。反正如果是他期望的事情，我就尽力完成吧。”  
明星スバル在他旁边坐下。  
“ウッキ〜和裙带菜是什么时候认识的？”  
“3岁左右？”  
“那就奇怪了！” 他摸摸下巴，开始分析道，“三岁的时候裙带菜已经有弟弟了？如果他说你跟他弟弟很像，那他至少见过他的弟弟吧。”  
“诶？”  
“但是ホッケ〜告诉我濑名夫人产后用了差不多三年才恢复了身体，期间怎么可能又有小孩呢？”  
吃了一半的热狗无声地落到地上。  
当天晚上，濑名宅像是变了天一样，全家上下都鸡飞狗跳的，起因是他们的小主人。  
“ゆうくん！ゆうくん去哪了？！ゆうくん！！！！！！！快给我把ゆうくん找回来，不然别想在这里工作了！”  
仆人汗颜，“谁是ゆうくん？”  
只见濑名泉大声地“哈？”了一声，说，“ゆうくん是你可以喊的？还有谁啊？我家的游木真啊！”  
仆人再次汗颜，飞快地离开了客厅。  
“怎么了，半夜三更的在乱吼什么啊你？” 濑名夫人面膜还没敷完，就被儿子的怒吼声吵得跑下楼了，“真君又怎么了？吵架了吗？夫妻吵架很平常啦，你看我和你爸每天都这样感情不是很好吗？......”  
“妈你听我说话！ゆうくん不见了！”  
闻言，女人吓得花容失色。  
“什么？你弄丢了游木家的孩子？！天啊！快说说什么情况！”  
“还有什么情况？” 濑名泉揉揉暴涨的太阳穴，指指游木真的房间，说，“ゆうくん他带着p*vita离家出走了，连眼镜也忘了拿！ゆうくん到底怎么了，他没有眼镜就像瞎了一样啊！要担心死了！”  
濑名夫人再次尝到这种哭笑不得的感觉。不过游木真这次的离家出走显然是毫无准备的，所以他逃也逃不了多远。不出一小时，仆人就向他汇报最新的情况，“游木大人目前在学校的喷水池旁静思，p*vita没电了，他什么都干不了。”  
“那你们还不把他带回来？！”  
“不敢啊！” 仆人快哭了，“那可是游木上将的儿子啊！谁敢对他动粗啊？”  
他似乎低估了游木真在平民心目中的地位。几番命令皆无果，濑名泉只好换上一身仆人的衣服，披上披风，像风一样的离开了大宅。  
游木真到底在生什么气了？  
事实证明他的手下还是挺能干的，游木真果然坐在喷水池旁发呆。他拉下帽子，压低了声音，慢慢走近，“ゆう……游木大人，你还是回家吧。”  
游木真抬头看看他，又低下头。  
“我没事，过一阵子就会回去了。”  
（什么？跟我睡了这么多晚都没认出我？这ゆうくん！）  
“不行的，小主人已经担心你担心到饭也吃不下了！”  
“......你给他煮点大虾啊？”  
“大虾也不想吃！”  
游木真沉默了一会，终究长长地叹了口气。  
“好啦，我跟你回去，不过再等几分钟吧。” 他抬头看看上方的月亮，问，“你觉得被别人欺骗是一种怎样的感受？”  
“很生气吧？”  
“嗯，所以我也很生气。” 游木真顿了顿，继续说，“总觉得我只要对上泉さん就会变得像傻子一样，他说什么都相信，连自己是个omega的事情都要忘掉了。”  
“一个omega被带到alpha的家里生活，怎么想都不单纯吧？”  
濑名泉呆愣了。  
“你、你怎么会这样想呢？”  
“正常人都会觉得奇怪吧……整天亲我抱我摸我什么的，又强调我是他的弟弟......什么弟弟嘛，全是说谎的。”  
（这回糟了。）  
见他没回话，游木真又说，“听到他说那个弟弟的事情，我是真的很难过……我也是失去了至亲的人，当然明白这种感受，所以才会想要努力扮演一个听话的好弟弟，才会......为他的事情而哭……讨厌死了。”  
“可能到头来这也只是濑名家族——”  
“够了。” 濑名泉打断他的话，“能听我说一下吗？”  
游木真擦擦眼泪，点了点头。  
“你有没有想过，我......小主人他可能是真的很喜欢你才会说谎呢？小主人也觉得自己对着你的时候根本像一个无可救药的笨蛋，每分每秒都想着你的事情，希望你再喜欢他多一点，一点都好。”  
“......”  
“真的很喜欢你，真的......都快要失控了，超～烦人！”  
听到这里，游木真忽然警觉地抬起了头，濑名泉也马上意识到自己要穿帮，于是脱下帽子，准备继续说话，“ゆうくん——”  
“小心！”  
濑名泉瞪大了眼睛，看一支暗箭从游木真脸颊旁掠过。他赶紧把游木真按在地下，捂着他的嘴巴，小声说，“别说话，那是针对你的暗杀者。ゆうくん知道这是什么机械设备吧？”  
游木真点头。“暗杀者”是一款全自动机械武器，里面放了四支暗箭，会在追踪到目标的声音后自动发射，他上学期正研究改良这东西的方法。  
（四支箭的话，现在还剩三支。）  
他不着痕迹地拿过一块碎石，用力往水里扔——“嗖”。  
（果然是这样。）  
濑名泉也依样画葫芦，把石头扔到树干上——“嗖”。  
还剩一支箭。他拿起身旁最后一块石头，砸到石阶上——  
“嗖”。  
两人同时松了口气。想到自己刚才还想说的话，濑名泉有点不甘心，不过这里绝对不是安全的地方，走为上策。他牵着游木真的手，正打算离开，却捕捉到一点微小的声响。  
“嗖”。  
“泉さん！泉さん！！！”  
昏倒前，他只听到游木真的撕心裂肺地喊他的名字。  
自己是要死掉了吗？如果是的话，那就太不甘心了。他用力睁开眼睛，看到家里白茫茫的天花板。  
“ゆうくん呢？ゆうくん到哪了？”  
“我在这里。”  
游木真坐在床边，把玩着一块黑色的碎片，“泉さん你昏迷了三天，肩膀的伤口大概要两星期才能彻底愈合，在这期间请不要使用左手。”  
“嗯。”  
他躺回床上，专心盯着游木真漂亮的手指。昏倒前的事情他还是有印象的，游木真离家出走，在喷泉旁发呆，而自己则假装成仆人来跟他聊天。然后游木真开始受到有针对性的攻击，他们原本以为那是一台“暗杀者”，所以躲过了四次，却没想到后面还有一发。  
接着他替游木真挡箭了，也就差点挂了。  
“ゆうくん，这是什么？”  
“这个吗？” 游木真把东西放到他眼前，说，“这是我在现场找到的一些碎片，估计是来自那台机器的。”  
“哈？那里这么危险你还过去？”  
精明的男生选择绕过这话题，“暗杀者的部件里没有这一块，所以这根本不是暗杀者。”  
“什么？！”  
说到这里，他绿色的眸子暗了暗。  
“但我知道这部件是什么，因为这是我上学期改良的版本所用到的零件。改良后的暗杀者可以放五支箭。”  
经过这暗杀风波后，濑名家加强了对游木真的保护，也开始调查机械部的教官。一般来说军校对学生的研究项目是绝对保密的，除非是动用了学校的高层，不然凶手不可能得到改良版的“暗杀者”。期间濑名泉的伤口也差不多愈合了，他终于能走出睡房，呼吸新鲜的空气。  
“ゆうくん～”   
看到来人，他正想抱过去，却扑了空。游木真明显在闪躲他的目光，像逃难似的跑走了。  
这又是怎么了？  
“真君是害羞吧～你和他是不是做了什么事情？” 母亲又在发表她的谬论，“初夜过后觉得害羞是很正常的，这时候就应该鼓起勇气多来几次！习惯就成自然了！”  
“......爸爸当年是不是这样攻略你的？”  
濑名泉被赶出了房门。  
事实上他们当然什么都没干，游木真根本不给他任何说话的机会，更别说有任何亲密接触了。  
“超～寂寞！”  
不久后家里来了些访客，看来是很厉害的人物，连身在中央城的濑名上将都特地回来迎接。濑名泉当然也打扮了一番，“妈，访客是谁啊？”  
平日看似没心没肺的女人也好好的打扮了，看起来就像远赴沙场的战士一样，“冰鹰上将和他的儿子。”  
“什么？他们不是跟我们不对盘吗？”  
“嗯。听说他们这次是来拜访真君的。”  
闻言，濑名泉也开启了战斗模式。  
会面于下午三时开始，冰鹰家的人早了半小时到达，一直在客厅等候他们的到来。冰鹰上将看了看手表，问，“请问游木真什么时候会过来？”  
濑名上将给他递上了一块薄饼，“喜欢这口味吗？”  
“不，我们一家子都吃甜的。”  
场面非常尴尬。  
大约过了半小时后，游木真终于从阁楼下来。被精心打扮的他看起来就像真正的贵族一样，长长的刘海被夹在耳后，看着精神了不少。濑名泉自然是看呆了，回过神来却发现冰鹰北斗也看呆了。  
（喂，别这样看我的ゆうくん！）  
“上将们好，夫人好，冰鹰君和泉......泉兄ちゃん好，请问今天找我有什么事情？”  
冰鹰上将拍拍儿子的肩膀，冰鹰北斗才回过神来，“啊，抱歉，刚刚在想薄饼的事情。”  
游木真扶额。这天然呆属性可不是一天半天能改变过来的。  
“冰鹰君，你有事情找我？”  
“嗯。” 他拿出一份文件，说，“关于教官的调查已经结束了，那是保守派那边的人。”  
一听到保守派这三个字，场内的大人都显得很严肃。联盟的权力斗争其实持续了很多年，主要包括保守派和新派两党的人员。新派主张正面迎战，把资源用在抗敌上，以维护人民安全为前提；而保守派则重视人民的福利，以社会改革为前提。因为理念上的分歧，他们的斗争持续了好几世纪，而近年是以游木上将为首的新派占上风。原本人们都以为新派会因为游木上将的牺牲而瓦解，却没想到其余势力也一直在崛起，包括濑名家族和冰鹰家族。  
“保守派想彻底除掉游木家族，所以攻击了真君？” 濑名上将一直在思考，“确实，游木夫人虽然失去了丈夫，但她近年却开始重建家族的名声。”  
“嗯，所以她才答应把儿子送来濑名家。” 能洗白的机会濑名夫人当然不会放过，“游木上将是我们的大恩人，我们无论如何也不会亏待真君。”  
“但是你们却让他面临了生命威胁。” 冰鹰上将加重了语气，“濑名家就可以眼睁睁地看着保护对象离家出走吗？就不会把他关在家里监控？”  
濑名上将也气了，“把恩人的儿子当囚犯一样关在家中就是你们冰鹰家族办事的方式？死板！冥顽不灵！”  
“不管，我们今天必须把游木真君带走，只有冰鹰家才能保护他。”  
“哈哈，你有什么带走他的理由？真君是我们花了儿子二十年的零花钱才买下的，你说带走就带走？”  
“好。” 冰鹰将军站了起来，向在座的人宣布，“我们冰鹰家今天就是来向游木君提亲的。”  
这下连冰鹰北斗也不淡定了。  
“喂，父亲，你可没告诉过我这事情......不是说要我过来把报告交给游木就完了吗？”  
“北斗你别说话。”  
“游木是我朋友，我们怎么可以结婚？”  
“北斗！”  
见他们父子快要吵起来了，濑名家族的人也准备加入战场嘲讽一番。就在这时，当事人说话了。  
“伯父您冷静点。” 游木真说，“您的心意我心领了，只可惜我和泉兄ちゃん已经有婚约了。冰鹰君肯定能找到更好的伴侣。”  
他这话犹如一个重磅炸弹，全场都沉默了。濑名家族的人都显得很惊讶，而冰鹰上将则是开始了沉思。不一会儿，他拍拍大腿，准备告辞了。  
“好，你们姓濑名的总算做了一件好事，就怕你们把他留在家里又不给他任何地位。北斗，我们走吧。”  
直到大门关上，他们也没完全反应过来。  
“ゆうくん？” 濑名泉难以置信地看着游木真，“你是说真的？”  
“对啊，我和你不是很早以前就有婚约吗？”  
“什么？你不是拒绝了吗？”  
游木真瞪大了眼睛，“没有！是谁跟你说的？”  
“游木夫人啊？”  
“不可能！妈妈没跟我说过这样的事情！” 游木真急了，“来这里以前，她可是说、说......要我好好当你的未婚妻啊笨蛋泉さん！”  
意识到自己说了什么不得了的话后，刚才还理直气壮的人羞得立刻跑回房间里。濑名泉还在石化状态，他爸马上吼道，“泉啊，还不追？！”  
说时迟那时快，濑名泉已经找到了房间的钥匙。  
\--  
“这算什么嘛……明明当初提出婚约的人也是他啊……怎么可以这样......”   
游木真把头埋在被子里，试图让自己冷静下来。父亲刚去世的时候，母亲差点崩溃，以前的亲信都离他们两母子而去，只剩每天来探访的濑名夫人。第一次看到濑名泉的时候，那双蓝色的眼睛死死盯着自己，让他浑身不自在。也许是因为omega的体质，他对感情的感知比较敏锐，也知道濑名泉对自己没有恶意，是纯粹的很感兴趣。难道他觉得我很好看？他这样想，红着脸露出了开心的笑容。也许跟这样的人结婚也不是一件坏事。  
从那天起，他就把婚约者的名字和外貌都牢牢记在心里了。  
“ゆうくん！”  
门外传来濑名泉的声音，他又把头往被子内埋。  
“该死的，钥匙怎么不能用？！”  
那是当然的，他早就改装了门锁，一般人是开不了的。  
“好的，这下行了。”  
然而他千算万算，还是算漏了一件叫万能钥匙的法宝。  
进房后濑名泉立刻锁上了门，果断地压住床上的人，“抓到ゆうくん了～”  
“放开我！”  
“不～放！” 他用只有两人才听到的声音说，“你就这么想当我的妻子吗？”  
“反悔了！”  
濑名泉假装听不见，开始解开他衬衫的纽扣，在皮肤上落下一个又一个的吻，“真巧，我也很想当你的老公呢～”  
“不要！”  
“不能反悔了，ゆうくん这里不也是很诚实的起了反应吗......诶？”  
濑名泉终于察觉到有什么不对劲。空气中弥漫着一股越来越浓的气味，身下的游木真早已涨红了脸，夹起的头发也变得凌乱。他咬紧嘴唇，努力作出最后的挣扎，“泉さん，让我自己......”  
剩下的话被疯狂的吻悉数掩盖掉。濑名泉忘情地亲吻着进入发情期的omega，手轻柔地抚摸着他的背，“ゆうくん是第一次吗？”  
“嗯......”  
“那我先做多一点前戏。”  
“不用的、泉さん！”  
濑名泉再次吻上他的唇。  
“不要说这样的话。ゆうくん，我是你的婚约者啊！” 有什么湿润的东西快要从他眼角滑落，“别的事情我可能比不上别的alpha，但我比谁都爱你啊！这和我的家族没有关系！最喜欢游木真了！最爱你！”  
“如果我也不待你好，那全世界还有谁会疼爱你？”  
游木真偏过头，也在被子里哭得唏哩哇啦的。这时他连最后一件衣物都被脱下了，赤裸的肌肤暴露在空气中，无一不吸引身后的alpha去触碰。空气里开始混杂了第二种气味，明明没有被触碰，隐秘的部位却开始渗出粘腻的液体。  
“ゆうくん，这里就是生殖道？” 濑名泉把头凑近那里仔细观察，“好可爱！开始渗出液体了！能碰吗？”  
“吵死了......”  
“ゆうくん的乳头也很可爱，从以前就在想了，如果ゆうくん怀孕了，我不就能像小宝宝一样吸你的乳汁吗？”  
“......什么时候想的？”  
“一起洗澡的时候～”  
“不行！绝对不行、啊～”   
无视他的反抗，濑名泉开始揉捏早已涨起的乳头，再用舌尖快速地来回舔那敏感的突起部分，“舒服吗？”  
“哈、啊......”  
“绝对会让ゆうくん怀孕的。”  
“什么......”  
他的手指来到了紧闭的穴口前，“乖，放松，让お兄ちゃん看看这里～”  
“不......”  
虽然口里说着不乐意的话，他却乖乖的放松了身体，让濑名泉顺利地扩张了那紧致的通道，“这里是粉红色的，好可爱～”  
游木真觉得他以后大概再也无法直视可爱这形容词了。  
发情期的omega本就是处于准备性交的状态，身体随时预备被插入，濑名泉的手指自然很容易就进去了。此时流出的液体越来越多，让他也开始质疑自己应不应该继续扩张。  
“ゆうくん还能忍耐吗？”  
“进来......没问题的......”  
“真的可以吗？”  
“嗯......”  
炙热的性器在穴口前打着圈，最后一鼓作气地没入。濑名泉很快就找到了生殖道，龟头一点点的破开了生殖口，直接进到生殖腔里，成结，再射精。  
“ゆうくん……！”  
他的婚约者紧紧地抱着他，待整个标记过程结束后才松开了手。身体的热潮开始消退，被射了一肚子精液的感受也不太好。游木真疲倦地躺在濑名泉的胸口上，听着他的心跳声睡着了。  
（以后也请多多指教了，婚约者先生。）

End


End file.
